create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/To the Top (open-role collab)
To the Top is a story about a young girl trying to get to the top of the school through any means necessary. She ends up breaking hearts, breaking trust and losing herself. Can her old friends help her realize popularity isn't everything? The species can be human, animated object or monster. Roles Females *The Protagonist. A cat. Female. Wants to be popular, and will do anything to be popular, even deceive others or become a bully. 16 years old: OPEN! *The Queen Bee. Literally a bee. Female. Manipulative, cunning, deceptive and cheating. She is not afraid to play dirty to get what she wants. Snotty, stubborn and arrogant. She is the oldest of the Preps, being 17 years old: OPEN! *The Gossip Hound. A dog. Female. Emotional, quiet, follower and gossiper. She speaks her mind, and is terrible with secrets. In the Gamers Society. She is the youngest of the group, at 16 years old: OPEN! *The Dumb Blonde. A human. Female. Dimwitted, absentminded and pretty. Students ask how she even passed kindergarten. In the middle, at 17 (she is 5 months and 24 days younger than the Queen Bee): Stormie *The Loud, Eccentric One. A lizard. Female. She is the voice of the Mathletes. Very kind and supportive. 16 years old: OPEN! *The Transfer Student. A human. Female. Calm, quiet and friendly. Has a crush on Sinister One. She is very good at science. Likes music and summer. 16 years old: OPEN! *The Shy, Insecure one. A fennec fox. Female. Shy, insecure and quiet. She is on the Mathletes, and she can relate to The Quiet, Mentally Unstable one, in a way. Has a twin sister, who is the exact opposite of her. 15 years old: Stormie *The Outgoing, Friendly one. A fennec fox. Female. Friendly, outgoing, inviting and slightly arrogant. She speaks fluent sarcasm, and is not afraid to speak her mind. Leader of the Gamers Society. Loves horror games. 15 years old: Taken by me *The Principal. A human. Female. Confident, loud and demanding. Does not hesitate to give detentions. 32 years old: Taken by me Males *The Quiet, Mentally Unstable One. A demon/human hybrid. Male. He can change into a demon or a human at will. Often has mental breakdown, fits of rage or amnesia attacks. Head of the Mathletes. Doesn't talk much, in fear of making someone mad. 16 years old: Taken by me *The Sinister One. Deuteragonist. A human/television hybrid. Male. Often smiling. His majors are in science and astronomy. Mentally unstable, and can sometimes turn evil. He fears himself and what he may do under his instability. HUGE crush on Protagonist. 15 years old: Taken by me *The Jock. A turtle. Male. Huge crush on the protagonist, and will bully The Sinister One to try to win her heart. Dimwitted and foolish. Often outsmarted by The Sinister One. 17 years old: OPEN! *The Creep. Demon/human hybrid. Male. Likes to tease and troll people. Often very chill, but loses his temper easily. Scares the mean girls a lot, except the Gossip Hound, who has a crush on him. 17 years old: Taken by me *The Stereotypical Nerd. A bird. Male. Part of the Gamers Society. Nerdy, perfectionist, straight-A student. He starts to cry if he gets an A- or lower. The Creep and The Sinister both hate him. 16 years old: OPEN! *The Teacher. An owl. Male. Often picked on by The Preps and The Jock. Very good at staying calm and calming others down as well. 34 years old: OPEN! Other roles Other roles will open when all the current roles are taken. Category:Blog posts